


Who Says Beds Need Pillows?

by Its_Just_Chemistry



Series: The Rhodey & Tony Stack [20]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Human Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Iron Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Just_Chemistry/pseuds/Its_Just_Chemistry
Summary: Tony has a thing about falling asleep on the furniture.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marn13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marn13/gifts), [MariaVetis123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaVetis123/gifts).



> (I am so sorry I didn't get to posting on Saturday! I've kind of been sick for the past week so I didn't get around to posting anything :( sorry. I'll try to make this week's deadline though.)
> 
> This work is gifted to marn13 and MariaVetis123 for bookmarking the Rhodey & Tony Stack :D thank you so much! I was so surprised to see that two more people had bookmarked the series. It means a lot to me :) I wish the fic was better and had more Iron Husbands in it, but I still hope you two enjoy.
> 
> An AU where the entire "Stark family" is still here and still alive. Characters included in this fic (other than Iron Husbands): Pepper Potts, Maria and Howard Stark, Bruce Banner and Human!Jarvis. Rhodey and Tony are married (though not thoroughly mentioned). Characterization is probably way off, sorry about that by the way.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Tony had a tendency of sleeping on furniture around the Stark home.

Every Monday morning, Jarvis would find himself at the verge of sitting on Tony's stomach. The only reason he never ended up actually doing so was because of Tony's habit of talking in his sleep. One time Jarvis had caught him mumbling about Rhodey eating all the blueberries in the fridge. He remembered the scowl that had been on Tony's face that day, that and the fact that he was swatting his arms around like a maniac. If Jarvis could've done one thing different that day, it would've been to record Tony's entire unconscious slap fight with a delusion of Mr. Rhodes.

On Tuesdays, Rhodey would find himself sitting next to Tony on the couch while the news was on. It would take half of the entire broadcast before Rhodes would notice that Tony had actually been asleep the entire show. Ever since the first time this had happened he had come up with the assumption that Tony actually didn't like the news, and decided he'd use it to bore Tony to sleep if the task every became necessary.

On Wednesdays, it was either Howard or Maria who would find their son fast asleep on the couch. Whenever it was Maria that had found him, she'd simply grab a blanket from another room and gently drape it over her son, before she would sit down in the empty space beside him and change the channel. Now, Howard, being the loving father he was, always decided that the best solution would be to wake his son during his peaceful little naps.

And what better way to do so than by yelling the name, "Anthony!" in utter rage.

Those were the nights Rhodey noticed Tony's cranky mood when he came to bed.

On Thursday nights it was Bruce who would walk into the room to find a sleeping Tony on the floor. Usually it was because he had drank too much at some party he had attended, other times it was because of stress, and sometimes because of the rare occasion of having to deal with the bickering of Jarvis and a certain robotic claw.

Banner always took it upon himself to hoist Tony onto the couch, even though the task proved to be quite difficult. Bruce didn't exactly consider himself to be one of the strongest people. At least when he was just Bruce.

On Fridays it was Pepper that would find him, usually asleep on a chair in some random location in the building. She was always able to tell what it was Tony had fallen asleep doing, mainly because the items on the table in front of him would lay the story out for her just perfectly. Sometimes it was paperwork, sometimes it was alcohol, and sometimes it was even just listening to music. Pepper would always laugh a little when it was the music. The songs Tony listened to didn't seem like the ones that would put you to sleep, though it seemed Stark would say otherwise.

And on the weekends, it was usually anyone's catch. Most days Tony would usually be asleep in the living room or by a table. However, on the weekends, it would usually be at some sort of party, either away or at home. When they were away, it was usually Rhodes who would drive to the local bar to pick up Tones. When it was at home, he'd usually be somewhere on the balcony, in the bathroom, or on some occasions, inside the fridge - the first time Bruce found him in the fridge had been a day that scarred everyone in the Stark home, even Howard.

Though, there were some days finding Tony wasn't that hard. Those were the days when he was usually cuddled up next to Rhodes in bed.

Those were the ones everyone enjoyed the most.


End file.
